Padme Amidala
Padme was the mother of Luke and Leia, senator and queen of Naboo, and an honorary member of Team Mix-In. Although she had been choked fatally by him, she still believed that her husband, Anakin Skywalker- now a Sith Lord called Darth Vader, still had traces of good left in him. She died shortly after giving birth to her twin babies due to complications of trauma inflicted on her throat. Biography Padme was born on the planet Naboo. Her father influenced her to follow her heart and to never give up on her dreams. Invasion of Naboo After the Trade Federation blockaded Naboo, Padme sent for a pair of Jedi Knights to attempt negotiations with Nute Gunray, the leader, so that there would be peace and trade would resume. Unknown to her, 2 paradoxists also accompanied the knights. Soon after, the Droid Army began their invasion The Battle of Theed Palace After Boss Nass agreed to assist Padme and her army, everyone went over the plan. Leading her group into the palace hanger to safely guide the pilots to their fighters, Padme helped hold off the battle droids long enough for nearly every pilot to fly. As she advanced to the throne room with her guards and handmaidens, Evading Assassination Attempts 10 years later, Padme arrived on Coruscant. At this point, she was now the senator of Naboo and had matured into a young woman Personality At 14 years old, Padme wasn't naive as most people assumed that she was. However, her decisions were influenced by her rolemodel, Sheev Palpatine (secretly Darth Sidious), and felt that he was wise and wanted to make him proud. When she got older, she was able to make choices based on her own feelings and common sense. When Anakin told her that he wanted to save her from dying in childbirth, she told him that she was fine and would be fine with whatever happened as long as the delivery was successful for the babies; this is just one of the many examples of her selflessness and kind nature. Relationships Anakin Skywalker When Padme met Anakin, they were about 7 years apart Lucy Pevensie Although they had almost nothing in common, they shared a mutual respect for each other and became best friends. Padme trusted Lucy enough to share her true name. The 2 had a special bond Trivia * Padme is mainly portrayed by Natalie Portman, who portrayed her in the actual prequel films. For the Phantom Menace episode, she was portrayed by Millie Bobby Brown, who would later portray Eleven. * In the original version of Revenge of The Sith, she dies because she "lost her will to live". To make her death seem more dramatic/reasonable, she still somewhat loses her will to live but she also dies because of the strain on her body delivering the twins plus the damage that Anakin's Force Choke did to her throat. * In the final cut of the film, Padme is heartbroken by Anakin's actions and tearfully demands that he "come back". There was an unused version of this scene that the show incorporates into the story, which sees Padme threaten her now Sith husband at knife point, but she cannot bring herself to kill the man she loves. * Padme was trained by her protectors to imitate their accents when appearing in front of a large body of people during her time as queen. * She and Anakin created a secret language after they were married. They used it to express feelings through normal conversations whenever they were in a public setting. * Padme liked names that started with the letter L, which was why she named her twin babies "Luke" and "Leia". Appearances The Mix-Ins Season 6 * Episode 11 * Episode 12 * Episode 13 * Episode 14 * Episode 15 (mentioned) * Episode 16 (mentioned) Quotes "I'm pregnant, not dying."- Padme, after Anakin questions her decision to fight the Zygons considering her state Category:Female Characters Category:Star Wars Characters Category:Royals Category:Honorary Members of Team Mix-In Category:Heroes